


Don't You Shiver

by foolong



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Eventual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolong/pseuds/foolong
Summary: A Toxtricity grows close his unfaithful trainer's current girlfriend.
Relationships: Human/Toxtricity, OC/Toxtricity, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	1. So I Look in Your Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations Game Freak, you got me. /honks clown nose

Another business trip. Another escapade.

A low key Toxtricity half-heartedly listened in on the conversation in the kitchen from the combination living room. Rotom Phones were convenient but their innate video call feature sure didn't keep conversations very private. Seemed to him like his trainer was giving his latest squeeze the usual runaround.

"But Jasper, I thought you were going to be home today... we had dinner plans!"

"I know Elle, but I haven't met up with my old school friends in years!"

"I guess so, but..."

"Aww, what's wrong, you really miss me that much? Tell you what, when I get back I'll treat you to a nice 'n fancy dinner. We’ll hit the town and make a whole day out of it."

"... Mm hm."

"You and Toxtricity get on well, don't you? He'll keep you company until I get back tomorrow."

"Jasper-- ... ... ..."

The man on the other line hung up abruptly without so much as a goodbye or even an insincere "I love you". Out of the corner of his eye, Toxtricity saw Elsie lean her back up against the marble counter and heaved a deep sigh. Behind her, spread about the counter top, were ingredients for a homemade curry.

Elsie was a relatively new face in the office which Jasper worked. She was a clerk, a transfer to Wyndon from Wedgehurst. The moment she stepped through those Macro Cosmos doors, the man just had to sink his teeth into her.

The months sure flew by, yet Toxtricity could recall the encounter as if it were yesterday.

Wavy auburn hair framed her round face just so. Brown eyes wide with wonder, entranced by the big city sights on the way to her new job. She was short and just a teensy bit chubby, no doubt from her own wonderful home cooking, but dressed herself well in an airy blouse and fitted pencil skirt. She matched the Pokemon's height with pointed heels, elevating her typical 5'1" to a slightly taller 5'4". Busy as a Combee, running to and fro between every corner of the office, she was eager to please and make a good first impression. By all accounts, she was a nice girl. Probably the nicest girl Jasper had ever dated, if not a little naive. In that way, Toxtricity couldn't help but feel sorry for her despite typically stepping in as his trainer's willing wing man.

"Triii..." Toxtricity grumbled. Jasper only left him behind to 'keep an eye' on Elsie. He wasn't so sure if he could call that double standard "getting on well", but he was definitely quite fond of her all the same. He stretched out his arms and then laid back into the couch, sprawling out his legs among the plush cushions. What to do, what to do. Maybe a little nap…

"Toxie..?" Elsie called out tentatively. Toxtricity didn't move, but gave her a grunt in response. "Toxie, are you hungry?" she asked.

As though on cue, his stomach growled. He drummed his clawed digits against his stomach and shrugged. She had to do something with all of the food she bought, he might as well be the one to eat it. "Graah ~" he replied affirmatively. The woman smiled warmly, "Alright then, how about I fix us up some dinner? You just sit tight and look cute," she chuckled softly.

 _"Look cute. Right,"_ he thought with a smirk. Toxtricity yawned and settled into the couch, it would be a while yet before dinner was ready for Elsie was something of a perfectionist in the kitchen.

\---

"Toxie ~ !"

"Nghhhgh...." the Pokemon muttered.

"Oh Toxie ~ !" 

"Grrrgh..." he stirred, Elsie's sing-song tone rang gently through his ears and coaxed him awake.

"Dinner's ready! Go and take a seat at the table and I'll be there in a jiffy!" the woman said.

How long had he been asleep? Angular eyes met with the clock hung on the wall. A little over an hour... that seemed about right. Toxtricity let out another obnoxious yawn, his homodont maw on full display. He quirked a brow and glanced over his shoulder upon Elsie's sudden giggle at his expense. "The least you could do is cover your mouth," she teased. He would roll his eyes in response, but he quietly took what was usually Jasper's seat at the little table just as she had requested.

The upscale apartment was alive with a medley of hearty spice. If Elsie was feeling down, she surely seemed to be in better spirits for she practically floated toward the table with his meal in hand. "Bon appetit!" she beamed as she set it down before him.

A large plate of fluffy white rice topped with a rich potato curry. At a glance it was enough to make his mouth water. Toxtricity licked his lips and picked up his spoon and took a great heaping bite.

"So, whatcha think?" she inquired, putting away her apron on the nearby wall hook. Just as she was about to take her own place at the table, she froze.

"Tregghh..." Toxtricity retched. 

_"Dammit!"_

His broad tongue hung childishly from his mouth, smacking desperately in an effort to rid himself of the uncomfortable heat. Spicy curry, just awful! He should have known better just by the suspicious red glow that he was in for a terrible time. Elsie gasped and rushed to his side immediately.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot, I can't believe I forgot you hate spicy food," she fretted. "Hang on let me get you some water!"

Perhaps he overreacted, but he just couldn't help himself. Ever since he was a teeny weeny Toxel he just couldn't stomach anything remotely spicy. Toxtricity watched as the poor girl scrambled to fill up a heaping glass to the brim with water. In her rushing some of the liquid would slosh over and onto the hardwood floor. "Here you go honey, I'm sorry," she frowned, a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him as he took a few swigs from the vessel.

"Don't you worry about finishing your plate. I'll pack it up and save it for Jasper tomorrow."

Elsie picked up his plate and walked it back to the kitchen.

_"Watch out for the--"_

"Eep!" she squeaked.

 _"Water..."_ he mentally groaned. She was just a whirlwind that couldn't be stopped when she was flustered.

"But I can't have you go hungry..." she muttered, shaking her wet bare foot about. "Well, the night is still young. If you're willing to wait just a little longer, how about I head to the market and pick up some Wiki Berries. I'll whip up a curry so sour your face'll scrunch for days! How's that sound?" she offered.

Toxtricity nearly dropped the cup of water and whipped around in his seat to face her. She didn't really intend on going out for more ingredients just for his sake, did she? As delicious as a proper sour curry sounded, he shook his head and held out a hand to stop her. "Toxtriii! Trii!" If only she could hear his desperate mental pleading.

_"Oh come on Elle, I didn't mean to pitch a fit. Please just sit back down and--"_

"No no I insist! I was the one that screwed up so let me make it up to you!" Elsie made a beeline for the door, slipped on her flats and yanked a sweater and her purse off the coat rack. "I'll be just a sec! Don't you move a muscle! You better sit there and look extra cute!"

Kerchak!

She shut the door behind her, refusing to be argued with. Toxtricity huffed and sat there in the awkward silence. She really was such a nice girl. ... The sweetest girl. He did just as he was told and sat at the table but could only stand it for about a minute before shoving out of the chair and making a mad dash out the door himself. If he was lucky he could catch her a little ways up the street and escort her proper. If he couldn't convince her to drop the issue the least he could do was keep her company.

... After all, Jasper did say to keep an eye on her.


	2. Beautiful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has returned from his trip. Over dinner, Toxtricity has a small realization and gains new resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks. Sorry for any delays, work's been brutal.

Jasper came home the very next day just as he had promised, much to Elsie’s delight.

Normally rather diligent, she was unusually absent-minded at work that day. It wasn’t like her to watch the clock, but all things considered she was no doubt preoccupied by his eagerly anticipated return. He felt a _little_ badly, but Toxtricity could only scoff in some sort of twisted amusement… As she innocently prattled on about Jasper to anyone who would listen, he meanwhile was left wondering...

“How’s Jasper gonna get around Elle’s radar this time?”

As the sun was setting over Wyndon, they rushed straight to his apartment together after work to welcome him. Or rather… Elsie made a mad dash while Toxtricity apathetically sauntered behind just close enough to see her through the mid-evening crowds.

Once there, Elsie paced the floor for what seemed like eons. Toxtricity took his typical place on the couch and lounged about… but the longer he stared at the woman walking circles, the more dizzy he became. Thankfully before he could become truly nauseated, Jasper walked through the door. Elsie happily bounded across the room to meet the taller man with a warm embrace.

They had leftover curry that evening. For but a moment the Pokemon was worried he’d perish trying to stomach it, but Elsie surprised him with some of the sour curry she scrambled to make him instead the previous night. He had leftovers too? Funny... it tasted so good he swore he polished off the whole pot… but leave it to her to make a ton of food to save for another day. She saved a lot of Pokedollars that way.

“So how was the meeting?” Elsie asked.

“Agghhh pretty boring, to be honest. As you know, we’re trying to get an energy deal in Kalos and--”

“Trgghh…” Toxtricity groaned quietly in his seat between them. He stared deep into his plate of curry, tuning out Jasper’s painfully uninteresting work-related talk. He had known the man since his infancy but he could never hope to gain an interest in electricity retailing.

Toxtricity explored the valleys between the potatoes with his beady eyes as he ate. Elsie and Jasper continued back and forth as such for some minutes until he was called to attention by his trainer. “Nngh?” he grumbled with a half-lidded stare. _”This better be more interesting than mass market sales and legal counsel…”_

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Elsie had gotten up and walked to the kitchen to fetch something to drink. Jasper took the chance to lean over with a wily smirk. “I’ll have to tell you about the latest catch later,” he whispered.

Oh?

Now that _was_ interesting. Either she had the looks, had a tight pussy, or a combination of both, Toxtricity figured. But before he could become engrossed, Elsie chimed up.

“And how were your friends in Hulbury? Did you guys do something fun?” she asked.

Jasper leaned back into his seat and waved a hand about. “Oh yeah, we went out to dinner, got some drinks, caught up, you know. But yeesh, this place was _amazing_ Elle, you’d love it! I’ll have to take you sometime. They have this great Basculin fillet and-- Hey Toxtricity, you’d like it too actually,” he said.

“Trii?” the Pokemon blinked, intrigued.

“Yeah see, it’s got this garlic Aspear Berry butter sauce drizzled on top.”

Elsie let out a dreamy sigh as she walked back to the table with a glass of water. “Wow… that does sound good… … Hee hee hee, Toxie! You’re practically drooling!” she laughed.

Toxtricity smiled uncharacteristically wide just thinking about the steaming hot fish, but the rare moment was promptly huffed at Elsie’s teasing. It was only made worse then Jasper joined in with a chuckle of his own.

She really knew how to push his buttons, didn’t she? And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to be genuinely angry. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. _”Che… hardly...”_

However, he didn’t pout for long. He couldn’t. Toxtricity instead found himself drawn to the sudden warmth of Elsie’s small, silky hand atop his shoulder just the same as last night. In an instant, that sincere candied smile she usually flashed at Jasper had been fired his way. “Triigh?”

_”What…?!”_ he hurriedly mentally barked, purple skin tinged with a faint pink.

“If it really sounds so good, how about I try and whip it up sometime? It can’t be that hard,” Elsie said. “I mean, it’ll do until we can all make that trip to Hulbury, right?”

The warmth of her hand left him as quick as it came to him. Something in Toxtricity was… disappointed?

Jasper chuckled again. “Is that how well you eat when it’s just the two of you?” he asked his partner with a low whistle. Toxtricity grunted.

“Don’t say it like that Jasper; you know I would whip up any of your favorites in a heartbeat if you just asked,” Elsie interjected, puffing her cheeks. “You’re both equally my favorite boys!”

With a nod that just screamed ‘and that’s that!’ she went back to eating her dinner.

“Tehh…”

Toxtricity couldn’t help but let out a single laugh under his breath. He stared back into his curry and idly thought, _”Jasper gets more than his fill with or without ya’. Thankless git.”_ He lifted up his plate and shoveled the rest of the food into his maw, his spoon clattering against the surface.

When did he start thinking with such… contempt? Perhaps he always had a predisposition for it… it seemed easier and easier to be lulled into that mindset now more than ever when he found himself _rightfully_ spoiled by Elsie.

Just these last few days alone, he… happily… accompanied her to the store and helped her carry groceries home. He effortlessly hefted several bags with a certain pep in his step to the tune of her praise. “Toxie’s so strong!”

He found himself offering her his assistance around the office. Sifting through and organizing files was painfully boring and tedious… he would have much rather been taking a nap on the break room couch, but her chatter made the time pass by a lot faster than he had anticipated.

They talked about all sorts of things. The building she used to work at was very small, and, by extension, so was the staff. She used to fish on Route 2 and even had a favorite spot where she was convinced the tastiest Magikarp lived. She was attacked by a Gyrados once and was lucky to escape with just a few bumps and scratches, yet she insisted “I could’ve taken ‘em!”.

“Thank you so much for the help Toxie, it would’ve taken twice as long without you,” she told him as she clocked out that day.

They window shopped and bought flowers for the apartment. They took a walk around the park once or twice. They watched an exhibition match at the stadium and took a picture with the Ball Guy.

All of these perfectly mundane activities Jasper wouldn’t think to do in a million years were some of the best moments he could recall in recent memory.

And all because he experienced them with Elsie.

As Toxtricity then ran his broad tongue across the plate, licking it clean of any remaining sauce or stubborn grains of rice, he grinned. A subtle sideward glance was shot at Jasper.

_”I’ll eat more than just your helping, partner.”_

He set the plate and silverware down with a satisfied sigh.

“Ah! You didn’t leave a single bite, Toxie! I’m so flattered!” Elsie beamed. “How about dessert then?”


End file.
